Yellow and Green
by ewisko
Summary: It's after the TDA "Get A Clue" episode and Lindsay has invited Duncan to the movies with her for her reward, mostly to spite Courtney. However an awkward situation leads the teens to do something that they would regret. Something that would drastically effect the rest of TDA. Lindsay/Duncan multi chap. Written for ProfSmooth's birthday.


A/N- Hi all! This is a start of a Duncan/Lindsay story written for ProfessorSmooth's birthday for the Total Drama Writer's forum. This was originally a oneshot but I decided to make this into a multiple chapter one, due to sudden idea I had for it. Enjoy. Takes place in TDA Get a Clue.

Lindsay loved the movies and even if this one wasn't the one she wanted to see this type of movie going wasn't an exception. And she especially loved it when it was a reward for her challenge.

Hours prior she had just won the mystery challenge and figured out that the 'murderer' was Courtney meaning that for her reward she could would go to the movies and the blonde was even allowed to take a person of her choice. Naturally, she first wanted to choose Beth but at the last moment and out of the corner of her eye she saw Duncan sitting there and instead shared her prize with him. There were two reasons why Lindsay chose to do this. Firstly, Lindsay felt a little bad about herself, Harold and others jumping to conclusions that it was the delinquent who was the murderer. Secondly, she wanted to see Courtney jealous.

However even with that goal, Lindsay still found herself in a semi uncomfortable position. The movie they were watching was an old film that Chris was in which starred him as a badmitten player trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. And surprisingly for such a silly premise, it scared the blonde bombshell a little bit.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Lindsay said, needing an excuse to turn away from the T.V. Duncan turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." He said taking a handful of kernels for himself. "Thanks for letting me come here with you again." He added.

"No worries, it was the least I can do after we all accused you of killing Chip." Lindsay said sweetly. Duncan grinned back, ignoring the fact that Lindsay said 'Chip' instead of 'Chris'.

As Lindsay returned to watching the movie, it got more gruesome than what the host told them it would be. Frank (The character in the movie Chris was playing) just got onto the bad mitten court being chased by some zombies. Frank tripped and stumbled onto the court, right as the zombies were advancing. As the zombies were approaching him Frank got up suddenly and punched the zombies head, so forceful in fact that it led to the zombies head being decapitated, with the camera fully focusing on it.

"Yaagh!" Lindsay yelled in fear, not expecting a sudden dramatic shift of the movie and instinctively lunged to the person in fear who was sitting next to her, which was Duncan, in a tight hug. Lindsay being air headed did this because she thought Duncan was Tyler, and she always instinctively dove for him always when the couple were watching horror movies together.

However the a fore mentioned person was not 'Tyler' it was Duncan. Who was now in a very awkward place. Lindsay was basically wrapping her whole arms around him and the delinquent could feel her large breasts rubbing against the front part of his body. Duncan, speechless glanced down and saw the blonde bombshells deep cleavage, further making the situation awkward.

"Tell me when it's over Tyler." Lindsay said moving closer to Duncan. Duncan gulped, he wanted to tell Lindsay that he wasn't Tyler and to get off of him but one thing prevented him from doing so. He actually liked Lindsay on him. He knew it was wrong, especially with Courtney in the competition but it felt so good to the delinquent. Plus he was building up a continuous sexual drive for not being able to 'take care of his urges' while in the competition. So in this daze the delinquent couldn't think straight. Duncan was also happy because over the time he was on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action except for some minor occasions, Courtney was never this 'physical' with him. The closest he ever got was a kiss. But if Lindsay held Tyler like this on a daily basis!? Tyler is a lucky bastard.

This was when Duncan started to relax a little bit.

_I'll just enjoy this for a minute or two. She'll realize sooner or later that I'm not Tyler and get off. _

However Duncan got a little too comfortable with Lindsay on him. A bit too comfortable that a natural process of arousal occurred for the normal male body. And Lindsay felt a bump of it. Lindsay not realizing what it was at first opened her eyes and noticed the hair that her hand was ruffling through was not Tyler. Before Lindsay could deduce what happened the bump from Duncan's 'area' grew larger and which made Lindsay instinctively hop up to her feet in surprised.

Then the blonde bombshell found out that she'd been sitting on Duncan, not Tyler. Duncan widened his eyes at Lindsay and looked beat red.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Lindsay said. "I'm so stupid! How could I think that you we-." Lindsay turned around also beat red. "I have to go." But before Lindsay took off running Duncan touched her shoulder.

"Linds, wait." Duncan said getting out from his chair. "Look, I mean I should of said something when you were on me and-" The delinquent coughed mid sentence. "Point is it was my fault." Duncan ended. Lindsay just stared at Duncan. Maybe Beth was wrong, the delinquent didn't seem that bad. They just grouped him as being bad just because he was hanging out with Courtney. He was kind of like Tyler in that respect. Most of the jocks at Lindsay's school always wanted to get in Linsday's pants but Tyler was a respectable person who defied that long held stereotype the blonde once held.

However that wasn't the only feeling that Lindsay was feeling at this moment. She felt a certain type of 'spark' when the delinquent touched her arm. A powerful one. Lindsay blushed a little and looked back at the delinquent.

Duncan was also feeling a little awkward. Not to say that he didn't like the situation, but he knew if he went any farther with the blonde bombshell it would be wrong. Especially with Courtney in the game now.

"Well, I should be-

"No!" Lindsay cut him off. Not wanting Duncan's arm to be off of her shoulder. "I mean, I'll still get scared from the movie and." Lindsay moved a little closer to Duncan. "And it's a little chilly."

At this point Duncan had no idea what to do. Lindsay was currently snuggling very close to the delinquent, and in a way that made him hate and love the situation.

Lindsay on the other hand, thought she was in control of the situation. She wasn't going to go far as to actually kiss the delinquent, but it was a little chilly out and it did feel good to have an arm around her.

"Okay, but- woah!" As Duncan tried to get back to his seat he tripped causing Lindsay to fall down with the delinquent to his chair. Now here the two teens were, their heads inches away from each other.

And Lindsay in her one moment of weakness, pulled Duncan in for a kiss.

And Duncan, in his one moment of weakness accepted it.

The kiss, while not long in reality, felt incredibly long to the two teens. As Duncan was kissing her, he seemed to forget all about Courtney and everything around him, with Lindsay forgetting the same.

However, when the two reality teens broke the kiss, the knew that they were in trouble.

Deep Trouble.


End file.
